<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alchemy in August by lferion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425279">Alchemy in August</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion'>lferion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anglithiel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academia, Alchemy, Challenge Response, Eregion, Gen, Ost-in-Edhil, SWG Challenge: Notion Club Papers, Second Age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning went on in Ost-in-Edhil year round</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anglithiel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alchemy in August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Notion Club Papers challenge on SWG, first posted <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4184%22">here</a> September 2019. </p>
<p>Prompt is the page of alchemy equipment and notes. Also the fact that it is still definitely Summer here in August-September.</p>
<p>Thanks go to Morgynleri for encouragement &amp; sanity-checking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Note it down, child, note it down,” Master Farin’s voice was gruff, but not unkind, “Controlled chaos is what’s wanted here, not unrepeatable results.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Anglithiel said, reaching for her slate and scriber. She hadn't quite mastered alchemical notation without looking at what she was writing, (especially since the School of Alchemy insisted on Angerthas Moria for the script) but that was all right, and if she copied it out fair as soon as this particularly fascinating process had settled down, she’d be fine. And she did want to be able to repeat it! Not only was it potentially useful, it was gorgeous.</p>
<p>So: metals, salts, minerals, liquids, powders, proportions, temperature, glassware. Order to add. What to watch for. There, that was it. And she hadn't lost sight of the process, either, which had come to its resting-state, and could be — should be — left to itself to cool.</p>
<p>August in Eregion was not cool, but quite warm and dry. Inside even the cleverly ventilated workrooms and gathering spaces were hot and a little breathless, but they never reached stifling. The forges would be very hot indeed. She would relish that heat in winter, but was just as glad she was not there now. She was even more glad that she was not stuck in her foster-mother's formal parlor, tasked with embroidery or lace-making or anything textile and delicate. Her fingers would be making a horrible mess of any thread put in them. But writing equations, measuring powders, stirring things just so — that she did not tangle up.</p>
<p>Her stack of carefully copied notes on her work desk was growing rapidly. She’d need to bind them soon. Something new to learn! It was a good problem to have. But that was what Ost-in-Edhel was all about, really. Though she’d want a recommendation for a bookbinding teacher. No need to repeat the awkwardness of discovering she already knew more than that unfortunate Metalworking for Sculptors fellow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>